


Визитка

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Comments: 43
Kudos: 137
Collections: 1 Визитка Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Визитка

В эти трудные времена никому не помешает доза чего-то белого и пушистого, даже если под этой милой личиной спрятан гранатомет. Особенно если спрятан!

Пингвины здесь, чтобы спасти мир, а дальше – как покатит.   
  
---  
  
**Прапор:** Но если мы такие милые, может, люди не будут воспринимать нас всерьез?..  
**Шкипер:** Будут, как только прочтут наши досье. Кстати вот они.  


    

**Ковальски:** Или ознакомятся с данными прошлых миссий. Вот этими.  
**Рико:** Кабум!  
**Ковальски:** Да, я о том же.  


    

#### КАНОН

[Полнометражный фильм "Пингвины Мадагаскара"](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/607608/)  
[Сериал "Пингвины из Мадагаскара"](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/series/419621/)

**Короткометражки:**

["Пингвины Мадагаскара: операция «Рождество»"](https://rutube.ru/video/aa5db9e97e43ca76fb3dc1b287d4b..)  
["Безумный Мадагаскар"](https://rutube.ru/video/493d33e4f6ff60fd7b5e9a267d79e..)  
["Рождественский Мадагаскар"](https://rutube.ru/video/8d8e9f49a5bcbdf98981924299687..)

**Спецвыпуски:**

["Миссия: Куба"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDNq8mpyBQQ)  
["Операция: Got Your 6"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmRHhdVGHMI)

**Интервью с персонажами:**

[Шкипер](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBYELKChWzY) [Ковальски](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YQm-16-bpI) [Рико](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11wf8ZF2j6E) [Прапор](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmeA2pvZp8c) [агент Секрет](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMuY1_QYhYk)

**Допматериалы:**

[Мадагаскар-википедия](https://madagascar.fandom.com/wiki/Madagascar_Wiki)  
[Бонус к фильму](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-JuBcCL6n4)  
[Бонус к сериалу](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJ0WwXJbn7s)  
Удаленные сцены: [Часть 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1Gq2bPa_VY) [Часть 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VQtpsPBFXs)  
Фильм о фильме: [Часть 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CbG0d_tnSg) [Часть 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePxccrmgn1o)  
[Клип эндинга фильма](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWh1cOVHluQ)  
[Озвучивание фильма](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahp9vqeLCd4)  
[встреча с актерами озвучки сериала на Comic-Con 2011](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbl4DmdjiKY)  
[Бенедикт Камбербэтч о фильме](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ya1bxFOE2as)  
[Реклама сырных хрумок](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMiwN1LQm8o)  
Реклама фильма: [Реклама1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mClHVRBsIgw) [Реклама2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LU1Z3ZQ1c0Q)  
Сериал: за кулисами: [Часть1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJ0WwXJbn7s) [Часть 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0IcwJZ2bB0)  
[Артбук по фильму](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OT-Dc7XodLo)  
[Пингвины в фан-шоу](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTa3es65EGI)  
[Живое представление по фильму](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQ6Kjc1pFjc)  
[Penguins Halloween](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TzLshqNvcJY)  
[Реклама Intel Core i5 ad](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibhmDhmz1Y4)  
[Operation Rico Star](https://tobyshelton.blogspot.com/search?q=Operation+%22Rico+Star%22+for+Intel+%282010%29)  
[Первичная раскадровка Operation "Rico Star" for Intel (2010)](https://tobyshelton.blogspot.com/2011/08/operation-ri..)  
[Первичная раскадровка "Операция: Got Your 6"](https://tobyshelton.blogspot.com/search?q=penguins)  
[Пингвиний танец](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1076NP9KoM)  


#### ИГРЫ

[Penguins of Madagascar](https://gamer-info.com/game/penguins-of-madagascar/) [Madagascar](https://gamer-info.com/game/madagascar/)  
[Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa](https://gamer-info.com/game/madagascar-escape-2-africa/)  


#### ФАНТВОРЧЕСТВО

[Сообщество в ВК](https://vk.com/madagascarpenguins)  
[Пингвины на ФБ-17](https://fk-2017.diary.ru/?order=frombegin&tag%5B%5D=5537592)  
[Пингвины на ЗФБ-18](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?order=frombegin&..%5B%5D=5562422)  
[Пингвины на ФБ-18](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/?userid=3417598)  
[Пингвины на ЗФБ-19](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?order=frombegin&tag%5B%5D=5621196)  
[Пингвины на ФБ-19](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?order=frombegin&tag%5B%5D=5644210)  
[Пингвины на ЗФБ-20](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5661858)  


**Шкипер:** Всем держать клюв по ветру и связь со штабом! Для связи используйте секретные эти... Как их там...  
**Ковальски:** Просто возьмите флаер.  
  
  
---  
  
**Забрать баннер**
    

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/a1/c8/GU9u4IB7_o.jpg" alt="fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020">`

#### Ещё баннеры

  
      
  
---  
  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/50/39/7ZbpcWG8_o.jpg" alt="Penguins of Madagascar">`  
  
---  
  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/74/95/f9qZBII8_o.jpg" alt="Penguins of Madagascar">`

**Прапор:** Мы будем рядом и всегда сможем прийти вам на помощь!  
**Шкипер:** Достаточно сказать, что мы за всеми следим, боец.  
  
---  
  
**Прапор:** Со стороны может показаться, что мы просто улыбаемся и машем, но на самом деле мы...  
**Шкипер:** Два наряда вне очереди за разглашение военных тайн!  
**Ковальски:** Прапор, лучше улыбайся и маши.  
**Рико:** Гррр!


End file.
